Two halves of one whole
by The Showman
Summary: Two halves of a whole. The way to save the world. Harry, or Roxas? Sora knows. A dark past for both, a lighter future. Reincarnation. Soroku.
1. teaser

_Two halves of one whole. _

_Two people, different in mind, same in heart._

_A Nobody. A Somebody._

_Together with Land and Sea_

_The world is corrected..._

_But Sky's past is dark_

_And only Destiny understands._

_Sky, Destiny._

_United as one._

_Two halves of one whole._

**Sorting hat 1995**

_Find the love of Destiny and Land; unite the four_

_or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_let the Sorting now begin._

**AN- Coming soon to fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- yay, the official chapter 1!**

_"You make a good Other." he tossed over his shoulder at the brunette, before walking into the portal that would take him into his heart. He looked over his shoulder, and found his beloved one crying._

_"Sora, don't cry. I'm not supposed to exist anyways. When you miss me, just remember that I'll always be here," he said, placing his hand over Sora's heart. "Think of me, and I will wait for you here," he said softly, and with a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips, Roxas was gone._

Harry woke with a start. He shook himself, trying to rid his mind of the dream. He had been having dreams of that nature for the past month of his summer, and although it was rather insightful into the life of the one called 'Roxas', Harry did not appreciate waking up and believing himself to be Roxas.

He sighed and got up slowly, walking towards the restroom. When he walked in, he poured water into his hands, splashing his face to push away the drowsy sleep still lingering in his mind.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, simply thinking about his dreams. He thought that they seemed to relate more towards someone else's memories, not just random images from his subconsciousness.

He made a mental note to research it later, and headed back to the room that he shared with Ron.

Harry had arrived in Grimmauld place for the first time a week ago, and had gotten a very small amount of information out of the Order. All that he really knew was that Voldemort was after a weapon, and that he was going to be on trial for performing the Patronus Charm.

While on the subject of his trial, Harry decided that while searching for answers, he could also search for legitimate reasons why he performed the spell to tell the court.

He slipped back into the bunk, directly into another dream.

_"No one knows me... better than me, right?"_

Luckily for Harry, he was woken up before the dream could truly begin.

"Harry, you're gonna miss breakfast if you don't hurry up and wake up!" Ron yelled in his face. Suddenly, Harry was somewhere else...

_"Sora, get up, you lazy bum!"_

"Hello? Harry? Anybody in there?" Ron rapped on Harry's head for a moment, shrugged, and left.

Harry had just realized something extremely important, and so he jumped up, and dashed straight for the library. As soon as he rushed inside, he began his search. Eventually he found a book that seemed as though it may possibly explain his situation.

_Dreams and their meanings_

Harry flipped to the table of contents, looking for one that fit his description.

_1) Introduction_

_2) Prophetic dreams_

_3) Dreams of lost memories_

_4) Dreams of death_

_5) Dreams of Darkness_

_6) Reincarnations_

_7) Dreams explained_

Harry flipped through to chapter seven, because he knew that he would need help to interpret the dreams. Chapter six seemed to be just a simple questionnaire.

_Are these dreams about you or someone you know?_

No, but both people felt familiar...

_Do the people in them die?_

Not usually, no...

_Do these dreams usually take place in a darkened area with a disembodied voice?_

NO! Why would they?

_Do the dreams involve someone unknown, yet familiar?_

Actually... yes.

_If so, please visit chapter six._

Harry flipped back to look at chapter six, the reincarnation chapter, wondering what it meant to be reincarnated.

_If the dreams you are having regard people that are unknown to you, yet similar or familiar in ways unknown, than you have come to the right place. Reincarnation occurs when a person is judged for their lifelong actions and deemed worthy of another chance. It is extremely easy to be reincarnated, in fact many a dark soul that should never return has come back to live again. If you believe yourself to possibly be an incarnation of someone else, please refer to Gringotts Goblins, as they will perform upon you the Ritual of Awakening, a small test that would awaken all past memories within your mind. _

Harry was intrigued. He didn't want to be plagued by the pesky dreams anymore, so he decided that as soon as was possible (Rather soon, actually) he would head for Diagon Alley to test this theory of rebirth. He would first make a plan with someone, which meant that he needed to tell someone what he would be doing.

He mentally went down the list. Twins? Nah, they would tease and prank him for it. Ginny? No, although she wouldn't tell of it, he liked her, and if he told her, she may think him insane. Hermione? No, because she would think it dangerous and tell Mrs. Weasley. Ron? No, because when he became a jealous prat he would spill as much information out about Harry as possible. Sirius? Hmm... His godfather, a good friend, a great listener, and technically classified as insane due to the fact that he had been in Azkaban. Sirius it was.


	3. Chapter 2

After lunch, Harry pulled Sirius aside.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?"

Sirius nodded, seemingly surprised, and Harry pulled him into the library. Harry led Sirius over to the table where he had left the book, and drew it towards himself.

"I... have been having strange dreams lately, Sirius." Harry began.

"And...?" Sirius said, head tilted like a puppy.

"I found this book, and it says that it could possibly be that I have been reincarnated. Today, I got some weird flashes while I was awake; I believe it's getting worse. I needed someone to tell, and I figured it would be best to tell you. The book says that there is a ritual that can be performed, and... Well... I need your opinion." Harry said, as quickly as possible.

"Hmmm... I think that you should try it. It would only give you memories of your past life, if you had one; therefore making it risk free. It only costs forty galleons."

"Ok, I will, as soon as possible; but I have a question for you... how do you know what it does and how much it costs?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Well... I... I am a reincarnation. I won't tell you who, because you most likely wouldn't have known them, regardless of being reincarnated. When you come back, if you actually are reincarnated, tell me who you were and then I will tell you who I was, alright? I'll get Fred and George to cover for you, go as soon as I give you this signal." Sirius simply held up his hand, five fingers spread wide. He was smirking, for some unknown reason, and this felt somewhat familiar to Harry.

Harry nodded, and slowly wandered through the house towards the front door. When he reached it, he sat casually against the wall.

He eventually heard an explosion, and Sirius came around the corner, flashed him the signal, and then ran off up the stairs.

Harry threw on his invisibility cloak, grabbed his money pouch, and walked out. When he stepped onto the sidewalk, he stuck out his wand, summoning the Knight Bus. He paid no attention to Stanley Shunpike asking his name, he simply told him "Diagon Alley."

When Harry got off, he strode purposefully through The Leaky Cauldron, tapped the brick in the wall behind the place, and stepped through.

For the sake of nostalgia, he decided to stop at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream.

As he stepped through the door, he noticed that there was a poster detailing the new ice cream flavor, Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

He decided to try some, and when Florean bustled over with it for him, he grabbed it and licked it; once again feeling as though this was familiar.

_"Hmm... salty, but sweet... I like it."_

Harry found that he felt the exact same way, he loved the taste of the ice cream, and decided that if it was possible, he would buy a box of it from Florean.

He stepped out of the shop, Sea-Salt ice cream in hand, and slowly walked over to the imposing building that was Gringotts.

As he stepped inside, the feeling of anticipation inside of him was rising; he was very nervous, but excited nonetheless.

He stopped in front of a goblin that was free. "Excuse me," He said, waiting for the goblin to look at him. "I am Harry Potter, and I would like to do the Ritual of Awakening."

The goblin hid his surprise easily, and said, "That will be forty galleons, Mr. Potter; please follow me."

Harry nodded, handed the goblin forty galleons, and followed him. The goblin spoke to various others along the way, and eventually they had an entourage of other goblins following them. When they finally came to a halt, they were in front of a pair of large ornate doors. The goblin leading the way, Griphook, clapped his hands once, and the doors opened slowly.

Harry was led to a table, and told to lay down. When he did, the goblins, all but Griphook, began to chant in another language. He found his eyes slowly closing, and his consciousness went somewhere else.

The goblins usually could guess who the person originally was when they came asking about the Ritual of Awakening. Usually, near the end, they would say their own name. The goblins knew this for a fact, as they had seen several people do it. So when the chanting began, they just thought that Mr. Potter was one of the more important people, those were usually the people that would chant their own names.

"Sora..."

"Sora..."

"Sora."

"Sora."

"Sora.'

"Sora...!"

"SORA!"

**AN- betcha didn't expect that. See why and how it ended that way in the next chapter!**  
**PS- there is a reason why Sirius accepts this so easily.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- For those of you that guessed, you're wonderful! Sorry I didn't update in Friday, I was on a Mission trip thingy.**

**Also, my psychiatrist (AKA my best friend) says I have too much Sora time, and limited me to three hours per day. He wanted it to be two, but I said at least three... I can't help being in love with Sora, he's pure hotness! :P **

Harry opened his eyes to see hundreds of differently colored Sea-Salt ice creams. He began to sort them silently into boxes, just like the goblins had suggested.

The first one that he touched revealed a memory that he instinctively knew wasn't his.

_Sora and two other people sat on a tree, watching the sunset. They talked quietly amongst themselves about a raft, and leaving the island._

When the memory ended, Harry grabbed a box and placed the sky-blue colored ice cream inside. He knew that every sky blue ice cream would be a memory of the boy, Sora.

After seeing all of those memories and having separated them, Harry reached for a blood red ice cream.

_"You remember NOW? Well, it's too late now!"_

Harry shivered after that, and figured that all of the red ice creams were bad memories.

Harry sorted all of the other colors besides a light green and the red. When he began to sort the green, he found he could clearly remember Sora...

He eventually had sorted all the memories besides two. It was the last red colored one, and a single black one. He grabbed the black one first. It showed the death of his current parents. As he held it, it screamed. He could tell it was dark magic, so he reached out his hand and summoned a Keyblade.

From the memories he had seen, it was the Kingdom key. He stabbed the thing, and it disintegrated, turning into black dust that disappeared. He released the Kingdom Key, and turned to the last ice cream.

When he touched it, it showed him the memory that he had dreamed of the night before.

_"You make a good other..."_

And suddenly, instead of being an observer of the memories, Roxas could clearly remember them; feel the emotions of the moments.

Even though he was in his own mind, he fell on his knees and cried for Sora. His Other who he had left, although it was for his own good. He chanted Sora's name like a mantra, over and over again.

He couldn't believe himself. He had had two petty crushes, Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang, but neither of them were his love, his precious other, his Sora. He was disgusted with himself, how could he possibly have been crushing on the two stupid girls when he was waiting for his Sora?

He remembered Axel and Xion, his two best friends. His fellow Nobodies. He remembered how he had killed Xion, but that wasn't his fault, Riku had removed his memories! He remembered silently how he and Axel had fought, but then how Axel had fought to release him from Sora's heart, and eventually fought to protect Sora.

All throughout his remembrance, he chanted Sora's name, until with a final cry of "SORA!" he woke up.

Roxas- _No, I'm Harry now!_ Saw the goblins that had performed the Ritual on him watching quizzically.

"What is it?" Roxas- _HARRY! _Asked.

"You do not look like the legendary hero, Sora." One of the goblins said.

"I'm not. I'm Roxas." Roxas-_Oh screw it. I'm Roxas; I just gotta remember to answer to Harry. _Roxas said.

"That is... strange. Every other person that has ever had the Ritual performed on them chanted their own name. But you chanted the name of a hero." Said the same goblin.

"Well... let's just say I was close with Sora. What do you mean, 'I don't look like' Sora?"

"When the Ritual is performed, the physical features of the reincarnation merge with the original features, making the original incarnation have the dominant features. Take a look."

Roxas stepped over to a mirror on the wall that he had thought was just decoration until now. He looked at his reflection, expecting to see Harry Potter. What he saw was not what he had expected at all. He saw himself, Roxas. The windswept blonde hair that was his signature (Along with a few black highlights here and there), and the baby blue eyes that looked exactly like Sora's, only now they had Emerald bleeding into the corners. He was wearing his usual clothing that he wore before/after he was in the Organization, and his special charm was still stuck to his lapel.

The goblin walked up behind him and said, "If you pick a piece of your current clothing, we can charm it to make you look like you did before."

Roxas took his charm, and handed it to the goblin wordlessly. The goblin nodded, closed his eyes, and worked the ancient goblin magic.

"Only take it off when you wish to look like you do now." The goblin said.

Roxas took his charm and pinned it onto his shirt. His image rippled, and he became Harry Potter again. He looked at the goblin, and then said quietly, "Thank you."

The goblin seemed flustered for a moment, before he said, "You're welcome."

Roxas was about to leave the bank, but the goblin seemed to break from the stupor, and said, "Wait! We didn't give you the power test!"

"The what?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Come."

Roxas followed the goblin into another small room, where he pulled out a sheet of parchment and a needle. He motioned for Roxas to come closer, and once he did, the goblin pricked the tip of Roxas' finger, and a single droplet of blood hit the parchment. Immediately it lit up with words, and Roxas read it.

_Roxas AKA number XIII, AKA Harry Potter_

_Powers and/or abilities_

_Parseltongue- MASTERED_

_Element: Fire- MASTERED_

_Element: Ice- MASTERED_

_Element: Healing- MASTERED_

_Element: Thunder- MASTERED_

_Element: Water- MASTERED_

_Dual-wield Keyblades- MASTERED_

_Keyblade- KEYBLADE MASTER_

_Perfect balance between light and darkness (Being that Nobodies are dark creatures, but Was reunited with his Somebody, who was made of pure light, thus creating perfect balance.)_

_Ability to use dark portals (All Nobodies have this power)_

_Power of Inter-worldly travel (All Keyblade masters can do this.)_

Roxas nodded, and smiled at the goblin. He led himself out of the bank. He went back to Florean Fortescue's, ordered another Sea-Salt ice cream, and thought. He thought about all of his memories, he thought about Xion, about Axel, about if they were possibly reincarnated like him. He wished with his entire being that Sora was reincarnated, that they could have an actual relationship this time.

_"Sora, we could never be together. You're the hero; I'm just the shadow in the background. If we tried to hold a relationship, everyone would be against it."_

_"But Roxie, I don't care! I don't care what they think, I love you!" Sora replied, nearly crying._

_"Sora, I know you don't care, but that isn't even the main problem. If we were to try to hold a relationship, even something as simple as holding hands would be impossible, because I would fade into you and we would merge again."_

_"Roxie, we don't have to do that if it means I'd lose you, but I want to tell the whole world that I love you."_

_"Sor, if you did that, then all of your friends, _especially _Kairi, would do their best to change your opinion of me, or at least to force us to merge."_

_"Why especially Kairi?" Sora asked, focusing on the less disturbing thing of what he'd been told._

_"Because Kairi loves you too. She's been trying to earn your love for a long time."_

_"WHAT! NO WAY!" Sora said, surprised._

_"Yeah. It would probably be better for you if you were to be with her."_

_"Roxie, I don't care what would be 'better for me'. I wanna be with _you_."_

_"Sor-Sor... This is the only time I can do this. Please, make it amazing." And Roxas grabbed Sora's hand, yanked him, closer, and kissed him. Sora was surprised only for a moment, and kissed Roxas back._

_But, a moment later, he found the warm body pressed against his gone, and he opened his eyes to see Roxas, rather than wearing his usual clothes, was wearing an Organization cloak._

_"Sora, I won't fight you. This is your heart. I love you, and... Well... you make a good other."_

_Sora broke down. He shouldn't have pushed so hard for what he wanted._

_"Shh... don't cry. I'll always be in here," Roxas said, pointing towards Sora's heart, "Maybe in the next life, we will have better luck."_

_Roxas smiled, and disappeared into the door, fading into Sora's heart._

Roxas smiled sadly at the memory, and wondered if their second chance had come. After he finished his ice cream, he headed back to Grimauld place, but as he stepped off of the Knight Bus and onto the road, he stopped and realized something. Sirius had been reincarnated.

Roxas ran as fast as possible, hoping for Sirius to have been someone that he had known.

He snuck back in the house, only to come face to face with Mrs. Weasley.

She stared at him for a moment, then grabbed him by the ear and shouted to the house, "I found him!"


	5. Chapter 4

Roxas did not appreciate being dragged by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry-"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!? WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Ow. I was at Diagon Alley."

"Why? Mrs. Weasley asked, quieter this time.

"...I can't tell you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry. I need to talk to Sirius." Roxas said coolly.

As Roxas walked away, he could hear her say loudly, "Oh, so you can tell him but not me?"

He turned around to face her. "Yep."

He walked away, feeling slightly guilty but satisfied with her shocked face.

He walked into Buckbeak's room, where the twins had said that Sirius had gone.

"Sirius?" He said, walking closer towards Buckbeak.

"Ah, Harry. So, how did it go?" Sirius asked.

"Well..." Roxas took off his charm and held it in his hands. He looked up at Sirius, but Sirius was gone, and in his place was a person that looked nearly exactly like Roxas.

"Are you... Ventus?" Roxas asked Sirius. He nodded, looking surprised.

"How did you know?" Siriu-Ventus asked.

"When I first woke up as Sora's Nobody and became friends with Axel, he told me that I looked nearly exactly like Ventus, a Keyblade Master who fought in the Keyblade wars."

"That's strange... I didn't think that anyone would remember us... you know, I'm still the same Sirius, even though you know my real name now. I shouldn't tell you this, but... if you knew who I was, then you know who Aqua and Terra were, right?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah..?"

"Well, Moony is Terra, and your mother Lily was Aqua. She was the best friend we could ever have. When she recovered her memories, she dyed her hair bright blue, and cut it into the style that it was in before she fell into the Realm of Darkness. The next morning, she came into my room and woke me up, and she said, ' I told you I would wake you up one day, Ven.' she was the best friend we ever had, and when she dyed her hair, it just made her more attractive to your father."

"That... thank you for telling me about her. I'm glad that someone can still tell me stories even though she died."

"Ah, it's in the past. Let's go downstairs now, before we get massacred." Ventus laughed, then placed a wristband on his right wrist. His image rippled, then turned to Sirius.

After Roxas pinned his charm back to his shirt, the twins charged into the room, gasping.

"Harry..." Said Fred.

"We need to talk to you." Finished George.

Roxas nodded, and followed them into their shared bedroom on the second floor. Fred shut the door quickly, and George cast a spell that would make no one able to hear their conversation. Seeing this, Roxas backed up slowly.

"Harry, we aren't trying to kill you or anything," Fred said, smirking.

"Yeah, we just want to talk to you about Ron." George said. Fred's face became serious, and he stepped forward.

"I heard yesterday, while you were out in Diagon Alley, Ron was making plans, plans on how to get into your vault. He was whispering to himself about how he "Would get that Potter's gold". "

"Yeah, and we see you as another brother, so we figured that we should tell you." Fred and George exchanged glances, as soon as Harry had heard that he was betrayed, his emerald eyes went dark, and the edges turned slightly blue.

"Thanks for telling me, guys." Harry said after a moment, when his eyes had turned back to their regular emerald color. Fred and George decided to follow him to see why his eyes were beginning to turn blue. Fred, though, had a different reason... he wanted to know if Harry was who he thought he was.

Roxas walked calmly out of the twins' room, trying to hold back the tide of anger that he felt. It became much harder when he passed Ron on the stairs, and Ron said hello as though nothing was wrong. Roxas sat down in the middle of the library, calmly meditating away his anger. He didn't notice Hermione watching him with confusion from her corner.

When he had successfully gotten rid of his anger, he stood up, stretched, and began to search for books that could help him with his trial.

*_*_*_*_*  
Hermione still watched with curiosity as Harry Potter, one of her best friends, actually read a book outside of the class requirements during the school year. She heard him make satisfied noises and jot notes down every now and then, until he suddenly dropped his pencil and began to mutter.

"If I can… then maybe I could…? But would I really be able to dual-wield…hmm…"

Harry jogged out of the library, easily having overlooked Hermione's form. Hermione, however, got a good glimpse of Harry's new accessory, a charm pinned to his shirt.

Roxas had just had the most fantastic idea. After having found multiple ways to prove his innocence, the easiest being to request Veritiserum, the most complicated being to ask to take a Wizard's Oath.

Roxas wasn't thinking of any of what he had learned though, he was thinking of his new idea.

_If I can dual-wield Oathkeeper and Oblivion, than maybe I can dual-wield wands…_

**AN- list of KH reincarnated characters. Whoever can guess the most correctly gets a shoutout, free preview chapter early, a pic of SOROKU in Hogwarts, and my love! :D**

**WHOEVER GUESSES CORRECTLY FIRST, SECOND, AND THIRD  GET TO REQUEST A ONESHOT, PREFERABLY IN THE KH SOROKU FANDOM.**

**Sora-OC**

**Roxas- Harry**

**Riku-**

**Kairi-OC**

**Xion-OC**

**Axel-**

**Aqua- Lily Potter**

**Terra- Lupin**

**Ventus- Sirius**

**Namine-**

**Aerith-**

**Yuffie-**

**May the best guesser win!**

**PS- if you guess right, I will PM you the OC names. **


	6. Chapter 5

Roxas decided that before he could test that new theory, he needed to see if he could even wield his blades.

He sneaked outside, behind the building, where no one was watching. And then, he reached out his left hand, and thought of Oblivion.

Instantly, it appeared, and he did the same thing with his other hand. Oathkeeper appeared, and he swung both around to see if his body could remember them.

Once he had retrained his body with the two keyblades, he decided to try his magic. Thinking of Axel, he pointed them forwards and yelled.

"Fire!"

The bush he was aiming for caught fire immedietely.

"Water!"

It went out.

"Thunder!"

Lightning struck the bush, setting it alight again.

"Ice!"

The bush froze completely.

"Aero!"

The ice swirled away in a wind, leaving the bush looking a little worse for wear, but still alive.

"Yes!" Roxas said, then he did a little happy dance. George looked at Fred, expecting his twin to also be watching in wonder. Fred seemed to be bouncing with joy, though, as he was jumping around like a maniac. George pulled him away and back into the house, where he dragged him into their bedroom and slammed the door.

**Hermione 3rd person**

That night at dinner, Harry spoke to no one. He was quiet, and ate quickly before leaving the room.

"I'm worried about him." said Mrs. Weasley. "He snuck out earlier, and when he came back, he completely ignored my scolding and went straight up to his room."

The twins shrugged, Ron kept eating, but Hermione replied.

"Yes, he was acting strangely today. He was in the library researching something, but then he left..."

"When he left, he went outside behind the house and meditated." Fred said. George looked at him weird, but Fred simply shrugged.

Roxas was in his room, painstakingly recreating the only thing he had given Sora to remember him by.

He had put a single piece of munny (it was in his shirt) in the middle, then put three little glass balls around it. Lastly, he put a little piece of paper into a tiny hole in the munny, and then placed it into his pocket.

He looked at the clock to find that it was nearly eleven.

Suddenly, he found himself in a headlock. He looked at his attacker, only to see-

"Fred? W-what are you doing?"

"Giving my best friend a... hug."

"What are you talking about, this is no hug!"

"Shut up, Roxas, or I'll light your hair on fire."

"Axel?"

"Only took you five hours."

"Wait... AXEL?!"

"Yep, the one and only!" Axel said.

"You're reincarnated too?"

"Obviously, Rox. Quit acting stupid." Axel said. "And _technically_ my name's Lea, or better yet, Fred. But I don't mind if you call me Axel. But _only _you."

"Okay... is this real, or am I dreaming again?" Roxas asked, rubbing his eyes.

"If you're dreaming, then so am I, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now."

Roxas hugged Axel tightly, before punching him.

"I missed you, Axel. The punch was because you tried to kill me."

"I said I was sorry, and I was trying to wait for the right time to get us both out, but you weren't cooperating!"

"Yeah..."Roxas looked down for a moment, thinking. A moment later, he looked up again, and they began to catch up.

"So what's that?" Axel asked, pointing at the little charm.

"It's a gift for Sora." Roxas said hesitantly.

"If he's been reincarnated." Axel said, grimacing.

"If I have, than he definitely has. I was his Nobody, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right."

"Axel, you should probably go to bed, its 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah... probably. 'K, g'night, Roxas."

After Axel walked out of his room, Roxas closed his eyes, remembering one of the worst times of his and Sora's lives.

_Roxas was thinking again. He was in his room below Sora's Station of Awakening, watching the blackness outside with a dark stare. A gasp alerted him to Sora's entrance, as the darkness surged forward._

_"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed, turning around just quickly enough to catch the boy as he fell. Roxas carried Sora to his bed._

_Sora's eyes blinked open slowly._

_"It's... getting so hard... to hold it back, Roxas. Maybe... maybe I should...just let it go... let it go, and stay here...with you. We'd be safe..."_

_"Sora, don't ever say that! You'd be putting Riku and Kairi and all of your other friends in danger! You're the seventh light, you can't forget that!" Roxas replied._

_Sora turned away, tears sliding out of his eyes._

_"I know, Roxas... but sometimes... it just gets so hard... soon, I won't be able to fight it... and plan B will be our only chance..."_

_Roxas sighed sorrowfully, and nodded, hugging Sora close._

_"I know... but until then, you have to hold it back. It's their only chance."_

_"I know... I understand... but Roxas, what if... what if it becomes too much to handle before I can... do it?"_

_"It won't." Roxas said firmly, kissing the top of Sora's head and holding him close. "I trust you, _they _trust you. You won't let it get out of hand like that. We trust you, Sora. You can do it."_

_Sora's eyes held despair. "Are you sure, Roxas? It's so hard... Riku doesn't even know, he's still in the coma Xemnas put him in at the end of our battle...it might have been easier if he could help me, but Mickey says that he may never wake up."_

_"Sora, look at me." Sora looked up at Roxas. Roxas brought their lips together, and they kissed for a while. When Roxas pulled away, his eyes held fire._

_"Even if you don't have Riku to guide you, I will _always _be waiting for you here, and I will always help you. I love you, after all."_

_Sora smiled, his hope restored for a while. He began to fade, but as he did, he grabbed Roxas._

_"Roxas, please, can you watch with me? I just... I want to know that you're there, and I can always feel you the most when you're looking through my eyes. Please, Roxas?"_

_"Of course, Sora. I promise."_

Roxas felt a tear slip down his face as he fell into a sleep filled with dreams of that dark time.

"Harry, dear, it's time to wake up, Arthur is taking you to the hearing today!" Mrs. Weasley called as she stepped into his room. She was going to open the curtains, but she heard soft sobs coming from Harry's bed. She stepped closer, hoping to be able to comfort him.

As she came close so that she could hug him, she realized that he was asleep. She came closer so that she could hear what he was saying through his tears.

"Sora... I'm sorry; I wasn't there to help you. This is all my fault. I'm the worst... you should never have asked me to help you, I just made it worse."

He subsided back into his quiet sobs, until a few minutes later, they got much louder.

"NO! Sora, you can't die, this is my fault, don't die on me, please! Let me die instead! Please! Sora! Sora..."

He collapsed entirely, and Mrs. Weasley watched him sadly. She hugged him close, and said into his ear, "Harry, darling, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

_**Roxas was surrounded by darkness. He shivered, and stepped forward.**_

_**Immediately, then darkness cleared, to reveal Sora.**_

_**Roxas raced towards him, and held his head into his arms. He rocked back and forth and began to cry, because he had seen the extensive injuries across Sora's torso. An 'X' was carved into his body, and his crimson blood spilled out onto the ground before them.**_

_**"Roxas..."**_

_**"Sora... I'm sorry; I wasn't there to help you. This is all my fault. I'm the worst... you should never have asked me to help you, I just made it worse."**_

_**"Roxas, this isn't your fault. Just... stay with me here, please."**_

_**They sat together, Sora staring peacefully into Roxas' eyes, not noticing his own eyes fading. He reached up to touch Roxas' cheek, to assure him that it wasn't his fault-**_

_**Only to have his hand fall back, his head fall from its lifted position, and the light in his eyes fade entirely. Roxas broke down.**_

_**"NO! Sora, you can't die, this is my fault, don't die on me, please! Let me die instead! Please! Sora! Sora..."**_

"Harry, darling, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Roxas snapped upright, chest heaving. That was the worst nightmare he had had about Sora since, well... since Sora was still alive.

Roxas knew that it was a nightmare, and most definitely not the way that Sora had actually died, but it was one of the many ways that he had feared for Sora. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering who was holding him. It was Mrs. Weasley.

He leaned into her touch, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Harry, if you want to tell me what's wrong... you know I'm always here to listen." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Roxas looked up at her, but he wasn't seeing her. He was seeing an image of Sora, smiling his goofy smile. He unconsciously smiled too, until the image was gone. He refocused on Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Weasley. Let's just get me ready for my trial, okay?" He said. He stood up and stretched.

He ate a balanced breakfast of a half-slice of toast and a butterbeer, before standing up and heading to wait in the hallway for Mr. Weasley to finish his conversation before they stepped outside.

When they arrived at the Ministry, they were alerted to the fact that they were most definitely late to the trial, which had been moved to the old Courtrooms. When they arrived, Roxas proved his innocence by requesting to take Veritiserum, which was agreed to be given to him, and the entire court (excluding a single toad-like woman in pink) voted for his innocence.

Roxas went home with a smile on his face that night.

**AN- yay! Hope u like the newish subplot, a-k-a the past/italics.**

**About the almost monthlong wait- i have two excuses.**

**i had finals, but its okay, I'm done with school now, out for two whole months!**

**and... well...**

**my mom kind of thought i was on my devices too much, so took them away. All of them, till I only had my ipod nano. It's okay, though, I just got them back today!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN- So, this chapter the past will be described as from Sora's POV, because you are seeing it from his eyes. This won't happen often, at least, I don't think so, unless I want to broaden the past POV. But it will always be either Sora or Roxas.**

_Sora could feel the rage, the need for that... that _thing _inside his heart to escape. It was his duty to keep it at bay, and lately, he hadn't been doing the best at it. His eyes saddened as he knew that loss of control meant the end._

_But he wouldn't think of things that depressing at the time, he would think of other things, like... Riku._

_Riku was still in the coma that Xemnas had knocked him into at the end of their battle. As soon as it happened, Sora had been able to deal the killing blow to Xemnas, and after that, he had carried Riku's sleeping body all the way to King Mickey, and Disney Castle was where he was kept, ever since._

_Seeing as Riku showed no signs of waking up anytime soon (or possibly never wake up at all), Kairi and Sora had moved into the castle to keep an eye on him. It was after that that everything all went... bad._

_Sora pulled himself out of his musings, someone was coming into his room. He stepped closer to the wall and held up his arms. The meetings with other people always made it harder to hold back the demon in his heart. Blue light connected the handcuffs on his hands and feet to the wall. He wished that the King had let him have neck-cuffs... he had said that it was too much, though. Sora sighed, running his fingers through his black-streaked hair. His visitor was Kairi._

_"Hi, Kai." He said. _

_She was crying, as she usually was after coming to see either him or Riku. He assumed that she had just come from visiting Riku, and it had given her the courage to talk to him._

_He missed her. He hadn't talked to her in a week, because the last time she was here, the demon took over, and insulted her and Riku, and even Sora himself._

_"S-Sora? Is it really... _you_?" she asked, holding her breath._

_"Yeah, Kai. I promise, it really is me. I'm handcuffed to the wall and the floor, so you're good. _It _won't rush you this time, and I'm more in control now."_

_Kairi stepped into the light of Sora's room. It wasn't a prison by any means, no one was locking him in but himself. Only he knew how much of a danger the thing was, and he'd take no chances. Only on days like these, where he could feel Roxas watching him would he ever venture out of his room. His room was a blue as bright as the sky, and the floor had the magic effect of making you feel as though your feet were standing in the surf of the ocean. _

_"Sora! Oh god, Sora, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be visiting you, my light agitates the-"_

_"Shhh, I know, Kairi. But I'd lose myself a lot quicker if I couldn't see at least one of my friends. So your presence helps more than it hurts, Kai."_

_She smiled, hugging him. "I'm glad. If only Riku was awake, he'd be able to help you, he knows about this kind of thing."_

_Sora sighed, hugging her closer. She didn't know, but her light gave him strength, more strength than he could ever have on his own. He nearly wished that he still had Ven- but he banished the thought. His friend deserved his own body as much as anyone else, and no one could have anticipated the reaction of what was left behind. "Yeah... I miss Riku."_

_The two friends talked for a while, but eventually Roxas couldn't hold back the demon, and it fell to Sora. Sora knew immediately when Roxas couldn't fight anymore, an intense pain was beginning at the base of his skull, and he knew the thing was coming. He cut Kairi off mid-sentence._

_"K-Kairi... g-get out! H-Hurry! GO!"_

_Kairi gave him one last glance, and ran. Once she was out, and the door shut, she peaked through the little window._

_Sora, though still cuffed to the wall and floor, gave her a devilish smirk, and his gold eyes seemed to be laughing at her._

"Harry! Harry! HARRY BLOODY POTTER, wake up!"

Roxas sat up, still feeling the phantom ache in his chest from when _it _would take over Sora's body. He shivered, then looked up at who called his name.

It was Fred/Axel. Roxas had been getting closer with him and distancing himself from most everybody else, becoming a recluse. He only allowed Axel and Sirius into his room. Today was the day Roxas went back to Hogwarts. He began to pack away all of his stuff into his new suitcase. He had bought it with two rooms, a bedroom, and a battle arena/training room.

When he bought that was also when he bought his two new wands. His holly and Phoenix feather didn't work at all anymore for him, so he bought two new ones.

After the wands he had received, he thought that Ollivander would be scared of him going bad like Voldemort.

His first new wand was more like Oblivion, Blackthorn wood with a core of Basilisk Skin, 9 inches, and rigid. Roxas had no problems with it so far, in fact he liked it much more than the holly. The second wand (Ollivander nearly fainted dead away when he inquired about a second wand) was made of Hornbeam wood with a core of a Re'em horn, it was 15 and a half inches long, and springy. It was somewhat like Oathkeeper, and Roxas liked it. He had been practicing with them both for as much time as possible.

A Basilisk skin wand usually bonds with someone dark, an aspiring Dark Lord. A Re'em horn wand was a _very _exotic and hard to find wand, as Re'ems were extinct. Re'em horn wands give an enormous magic boost to even the weakest spells. Both were very powerful wands, one associated with darkness, the other associated with power. Roxas really cared little about that fact, he knew that he would simply follow Sora wherever he may go.

As he packed his last pair of socks away into the trunk, and put his wands into their holsters on his arms, his door opened. Hermione peeked her head in. Roxas felt a pang in his heart. He had practically abandoned her, he had said only the most basic greetings to her, he hadn't meant to abandon his best friend that much. He beckoned her in.

She walked in slowly. Roxas pictured Kairi from one of the later days, walking into Sora's room. He shook the image away, this was _his _friend, Hermione. Not Kairi. When she got close enough, he jumped up and hugged her. She made a surprised noise.

"H-Harry?" She said, in a voice that sounded as though she was barely daring to hope.

"Hermione. I-I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you that much lately. I just... have a lot on my mind, like how Ron isn't actually my friend." Roxas said carefully.

"WHAT?!" She shouted. Roxas clutched his ears.

"Ow... yeah Fred and George told me that he just wants to get into my bank account, so I've been... dealing with it, badly, by staying in my room so that I don't go punch him. I want to sit with you on the train, please. I've missed you... and I'm sorry."

"it's okay, Harry. I don't blame you for what that- that- that _bastard _did. I'm just glad you're not avoiding me again." Hermione smiled, and hugged him closer. She stepped back and frowned. "But... I'm a prefect, I have to sit in the prefect's carriage."

Roxas' face fell. He had hoped to mend the gap growing between them, but he supposed he could do that at school. "its okay, Hermione. I'll probably sit with the twins then."

Hermione nearly frowned, but instead she smiled. "We'll catch up more at school, alright?"

"Definitely."

"ALRIGHT, ALL SCHOOLCHILDREN TO THE DOOR, WE'RE LEAVING!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through the house.

Roxas and Hermione headed to the door, where everyone was carrying their stuff. Luckily, Roxas' new trunk had come with a permanent feather-light charm. He carried it easily, and soon enough they had arrived at King's Cross. He walked through to platform nine-and-three-quarters, and hopped on, leaving everyone else behind. As he walked down the train, he saw Malfoy, alone. His hair was longer, still its platinum blonde, and he was wearing muggle clothes. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Riku?" He said as he passed. Malfoy turned back, eyes widening.

"Roxas?!"

Roxas nodded. They quickly made plans for Riku to meet Roxas in his compartment after the prefect's meeting.

Roxas continued down the train, finding no empty compartments, until the very last compartment. Neville stood outside the door, seeming to be contemplating something. Roxas looked to see who was inside, and saw the familiar blonde hair and white dress, along with a sketch pad. He looked at Neville, then walked inside.

Naminé looked up, a knowing smile on her face as he entered. Neville was still watching, kind of shocked. Roxas beckoned him inside. Neville walked in slowly. He sat down across from Roxas and Naminé, smiled awkwardly, and pulled out a cactus. Roxas wanted to discreetly greet Naminè, he decided to call her by her nickname.

"Hello, Keeper of the Chain of Memories." Neville glanced over with a confused expression on his face. Naminé smiled radiantly.

"Hello, O Key of Destiny."

Roxas smiled at her, and Neville just grew more confused.

Roxas really didn't want Neville to hear their conversation, so he cast a nifty spell that the twins had taught him.

"Muffliato!" He whispered. He turned to Naminé, thinking about how she had saved Sora.

"Roxas!" She squealed. "When did _you _remember your past life?"

"Mmm... this summer. About a month ago, I had been having weird dreams since the end of the school year, so I found a book about reams, and I decided to see if I had a previous life, then I remembered... I can't believe I had a crush on Ginny and Cho. Ugh."

Naminé laughed, then spoke. "Ooh, you'd better not tell Sora that. He'd be _very _jealous of them. I remembered about midway through my second year, on my Christmas break. Ever since I was a little kid I'd have dreams of myself in a castle, and a bunch of other people like you and Sora, so my father finally took me, and I remembered."

Roxas was listening, but only the part about Sora registered in his brain. A smile lit up his face, and hugged Naminé.

"Wha- oh! You didn't know? If you are alive, then Sora is definitely alive! I have also had some vague visions of the future, and I heard a warning involving Sora and Kairi. Once, I had a dream where you two were-"

"WHOA! When that happens, I'd like to find out myself. I can't wait 'till then... I miss Sora, especially how warm his body always is."

"Okay... uh... too much information, I don't wanna know about you and your boyfriend like that."

"Ha-ha... okay, Nami!"

Neville was watching with an extremely confused expression. Neither noticed him, but Neville could read lips. He was wondering where the weird buzzing noise was coming from, and he was very confused about the conversation that Harry and Luna (Loony) Lovegood were having. All that he had really gathered was that Harry had a boyfriend named Sora, and they apparently hadn't seen each other in a while, because Harry thought the Sora person was dead. Neville was worried, so he decided that he would tell Hermione about what he'd heard.

Roxas and Naminé looked up as the doors to the room opened. Draco Malfoy walked inside, once again alone.

"Hey, Riku. Are you sad because you have to grow out your hair again?" Roxas snickered.

"Hey! Don't dis my hair. Your hair is worse, all messy like that. So... hi Naminé. Do either of you know if Sora or Kairi are reincarnated, or even anyone else?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but I see Hermione coming down this way, and Neville is probably really confused. Here, meet me in the second floor bathroom at midnight. Also, I could use a sparring partner, so be prepared."

"Got it." Riku said. He jeered at Roxas, for the sake of Neville and the fast approaching Hermione, then walked out.

Roxas quickly lifted the spell from Neville, just as Hermione walked in.

"Harry, is Malfoy bothering you already?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him.

"Eh. Not really, just... asking how I got out of the trial."

"What? You got off because you were innocent!" Hermione fumed.

"Yeah, I told him that, but he made fun of me a bit more, then left."

Hermione fussed over him a bit more, then they settled into small talk, like what the Sorting Hat's song would be, and what Neville and Naminé did over the summer, and a lot of other things that Roxas didn't hear, because he fell asleep.

Roxas dreamed of one of the best and worst days of his and Sora's life.

_Sora was feeling _really _good today. So good, in fact, that he didn't feel the demon at all. HE decided to take a chance and leave his room. He made sure that his cuffs were on his hands and ankles, though they weren't shackled to anything, they could be at a moment's notice._

_He decided to visit Riku._

_Riku was sleeping in a pod reminiscent of when Sora slept for a year, but rather than a single year, Riku had been sleeping for two years now. A year ago on that very day, Sora had awaked Ventus... and by extension, the demon._

_Sora watched Riku's sleeping body wistfully. He wished that _he _could sleep his troubles away, dream peacefully through the war._

_Sora had taken his Mark of Mastery with Ventus, before they had realized what exactly the thing was, and before it had gotten powerful. Both had passed, Sora easily, but Ven had a bit of trouble._

_Sora heard the door open, and he turned around abruptly, holding back the urge to summon his Keyblade and hold it to the person's neck._

_It was Kairi, King Mickey, Ven, Donald, and Goofy. Sora smiled, and beckoned them closer._

_Kairi walked over slowly, as though she was dreading something. Sora turned completely, his back to Riku._

_"Hey, Kairi!" Sora said cheerfully._

_"Sora, I'm so glad that you're up and about today!" Kairi said. Sora knew immediately that something was up._

_"What is it, Kairi?" He asked._

_"Well... I... umm... Sorai'minlovewithyou!" She said, so fast that her words blurred together. Sora didn't understand, but Roxas did. Roxas got angry, rather quickly. It woke up the demon._

_"What?" Sora asked. He hadn't yet felt the repercussions of Roxas' anger._

_"Well... I'm... in love with you, Sora." She said hesitantly._

_Sora was shocked. He loved Roxas with all of his heart, he loved Kairi as a sister, nothing more._

_"Kairi, I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings. I'm in love with someone else." He said._

_Neither noticed Riku open his eyes, blink blearily, and then focus on the conversation before him._

_"WHAT! HOW? Who is it? Are you in love with Riku? How could you be in love with Riku? He's been asleep for two whole years! _I _was the one who took care of you through all of that, _I _was the one who went with you to wake Ven up, it was _ME! _NOT HIM!" She yelled._

_And that was when the combined anger of Roxas and the demon kicked in, putting Sora on the defensive, and letting his guard down._

_"NO, KAIRI! I'M _NOT _IN LOVE WITH RIKU! I am not going to tell you who I love, but I'll tell you this- you haven't been through _anything _with me! You don't understand how I feel at all! Every day, I sit alone in my room, holding back what feels like instinct, to protect you all! I keep something that feels like a part of myself locked up in my heart, every day! And every day, it gets harder and harder to recognize that I should hold it back, harder and harder to push against, and one day, it's gonna overwhelm me, Kairi! I can't hold it back forever! It's driving me insane, just sitting in that same room day after day, in self-induced loneliness. I have no sense of time, all there is, is holding it back, fighting the urge to let go! I have no one, nothing to hold on to! No one knows how I feel, I am afraid to go to sleep, for fear that it'll take advantage of me! The only person who knows anything about how I feel, who's been through anything with me, is Roxas! He feels and does the exact same thing, but from the inside, he's the only person I can depend on. You all don't even trust me anymore! You skirt around me like I'm a ticking time bomb, about to explode and kill you all! Well newsflash, the whole reason I've locked myself away from society is to protect you. No. Kairi. You haven't been through anything with me. You don't know me anymore..." _

_Sora ran right past Kairi, tears streaming down his face as Roxas' rage turned to sadness, sadness for him._

_Ven ran after Sora, glared at Kairi, and said, "I'll try to calm him down. I can somewhat relate to him..."_

_Mickey turned, and was about to walk out sadly, until he heard a strangled voice call out._

_"What- what was _that_?"_

_"RIKU?" He exclaimed._

"Harry, wake up! We're nearing Hogsmeade!" Hermione said.

Roxas jumped up, and grabbed the black school robes. He shuddered. They reminded him of the old Organization cloaks. As if on a command, everyone else filed out of the compartment. Roxas changed clothes carefully, quickly and deftly moving his charm from his muggle clothes to his robes, only flashing his real face for a moment before he was Harry Potter again.

He followed his friends out of the compartment, talking amongst themselves about things like Ron's betrayal, which Hermione had finally explained when Neville was wondering why Ron hadn't come to the compartment.

Roxas looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star.

"I wish... I wish I could see Sora soon."


	8. Chapter 6 and a half

**AN- I am doing a sort of in between chapter, so this is really more of a chapter 6 1/2. It is Riku's POV, mostly about when he wakes/woke up in the past. Clears up some crap about Dream Drop Distance, (I love that game!) and for those of you who guessed what the 'demon' in Sora's heart is, congrats. Hint hint- Sora, Game theory by HMK on youtube involving Ven and Vani.**

**Also- to any yugioh fans out there, you may or may not have noticed, but I am posting a new story for puzzleshipping. I AM HORRIBLE AT WRITING LEMONS, SO IF ANY OF YOU FANS WOULD LIKE TO HELP WRITE SOME... not for this story (probably) but for my yugioh stories. I am adopting (hopefully) a story that is really quite graphic. I love the plot itself, and i like reading lemons, but i cannot write a lemon. I am horrible at it, so it always comes out like 'and then the kisses became more unti lthey took it to the bed' or something like that. JUST ASKING FOR HELP HERE!**

_**RIKU**_

_Riku was very confused. He had been sure that He and Sora had killed Xehanort and his vessels two years ago, just after Xehanort failed at getting Sora as his 13th vessel, and Riku had been made a Keyblade Master. They had stormed the World That Never Was and killed all of the twelve Xehanort's, then Riku and Sora had returned to the Islands, Riku and Kairi started dating, and for two years everything was perfect. But now, he simply opened his eyes to see (And hear) something he never thought would happen._

_"WHAT! HOW? Who is it? Are you in love with Riku? How could you be in love with Riku? He's been asleep for two whole years! _I _was the one who took care of you through all of that, _I _was the one who went with you to wake Ven up, and it was _ME! _NOT HIM!" Kairi was yelling._

_"NO, KAIRI! I'M _NOT _IN LOVE WITH RIKU! I am not going to tell you who I love, but I'll tell you this- you haven't been through _anything _with me! You don't understand how I feel at all! Every day, I sit alone in my room, holding back what feels like instinct, to protect you all! I keep something that feels like a part of myself locked up in my heart, every day! And every day, it gets harder and harder to recognize that I should hold it back, harder and harder to push against, and one day, it's gonna overwhelm me, Kairi! I can't hold it back forever! It's driving me insane, just sitting in that same room day after day, in self-induced loneliness. I have no sense of time, all there is, is holding it back, fighting the urge to let go! I have no one, nothing to hold on to! No one knows how I feel, I am afraid to go to sleep, for fear that it'll take advantage of me! The only person who knows anything about how I feel, who's been through anything with me, is Roxas! He feels and does the exact same thing, but from the inside, he's the only person I can depend on. You all don't even trust me anymore! You skirt around me like I'm a ticking time bomb, about to explode and kill you all! Well newsflash, the whole reason I've locked myself away from society is to protect you. No. Kairi. You haven't been through anything with me. You don't know me anymore..." Sora said._

_He then ran out of the room crying. What looked to be Roxas glared at Kairi, and said, "I'll try to calm him down. I can somewhat relate to him..."_

_Riku was stunned. Sora acted... extremely out of character. He thanked his lucky stars that Sora had turned Kairi down. He missed how Sora ran out of the room._

_Mickey turned, and was about to walk out, until he heard Riku's voice._

_"What- what was _that_?"_

_"RIKU?" He exclaimed._

_"Yeah... I don't understand, what's wrong with Sora?" Riku asked._

_"Well... I... I'll have to let either Sora himself or Kairi tell you, because it's his business, but he might not be able to, but I can tell you this, Riku. You've been asleep for two years, ever since your fight with Xemnas. Do you remember that?"_

_"Mickey, that was three years ago, not two." Riku said, thinking that it was a joke._

_"No, Riku. It was two years ago. What do _you _think has happened since then?"_

_"Um, we took the Mark of Mastery and I passed, Sora failed because he was asleep, we learned about Xehanort and his 13 vessels plan, we saved Sora, defeated the twelve Xehanorts, then went home and have been living happily ever after ever since."_

_"Sadly, Riku, your dreams are nothing like reality. You fell asleep after your battle, and have slept for two years. Sora freed Ven's heart, and from there it all went downhill. Sora passed his Mark of Mastery, and ever since then we've been looking for a way to wake you up, and a way to rescue Aqua from the Realm of Darkness. Sora's volunteered many times, but... we fear that if we let him he'll lose himself quicker. Maybe with your help we can finally rescue her." Mickey said. He hugged Riku, then urged him to go to Sora or Kairi._

_Riku followed the directions to Sora's room first. The boy that looked like Roxas was sitting outside the door._

_Riku moved to go inside, but the boy grabbed his arm._

_"_Don't _go in there right now, he's not stable." Said the Roxas lookalike._

_"I don't care, Roxas. Let me pass."_

_"Actually, I'm Ventus. If you go in there, in fact, if anyone goes in there, they will most likely not come out the way they came in, and then Sora would feel even worse. He never lets his emotions show, because when he does, it ends up hurting everyone else. He was lucky he got here in time. I can't let you go in. If you want to know why, talk to Kairi."_

_"Wh- Okay. Fine, _Ventus. _I'll ask Kairi, and if she doesn't tell me, I'll come here, and you will have to let me in. Alright?"_

_"Maybe..." said Ventus._

_Riku walked away, following Mickey's directions to find Kairi and her room. He heard her crying softly, and he came closer. Anger flared up in his stomach. How dare Sora make Kairi cry!? He walked right into her room, walked right up to her, and began to rub her back softly. She whipped around, and her eyes widened when she saw it was Riku._

_"Riku? Is it really you?" She asked. "Are you finally awake?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Riku, I didn't mean... if he was in love with you I wouldn't have... I was just caught up in the moment. I... while you were asleep, there was no one else, and with what happened to him... he really needed a shoulder to lean on, and I was trying to be there for him. I fell for him, but it seems that he's in love with someone else. From his speech, I think its Roxas. I guess... I guess I'm okay with that. He... he's actually helping Sora, he's going through the same thing, and I guess as long as he doesn't break Sora's heart, I'm okay with it."_

_She smiled at Riku, who had a questioning look on his face._

_"What actually happened to Sora? I'm so confused...why can't I go see him?"_

_Kairi gasped. "OH NO! I... I probably made it worse... I'm so horrible! I shouldn't have yelled at him, what if he loses control permanently now? Oh, this is all my fault!"_

_"What is so horrible that he could lose control of?"_

_"...I'll show you. Come on."_

_Kairi led Riku back towards Sora's room. Ventus was still there, watching their approach warily._

_"If you're going to show him... go ahead. But if he doesn't understand... you should probably let Sora explain it himself. He's calm right now."_

_Kairi nodded, and opened the door. She pushed Riku inside, then cracked it._

_Riku looked at the room. It looked like... well, home. He looked around hoping to see Sora, but he couldn't. Until he heard heavy breathing from the bed. A lump was under the covers._

_Riku walked over, hesitantly. He sat down next to the lump, and pulled off the covers. Most of Sora's head was shoved under the pillow, but Riku could see some tufts of hair. It was black. He touched Sora's shoulder, and heard him gasp._

_Sora pulled his face out of the pillow, eyes shut._

_"Ven, please... I'm not... I can't hold it for long... please, please get out, before it gets out..."_

_"Sora, before what gets out?"_

_"Ven- wait... RIKU?" Sora's eyes shot open. They were both a glowing gold._

_"Wh-Sora, why are your eyes gold?"_

_"RIKU!" Sora paid him no attention, hugging him happily and practically radiating joy._

_"Sora, what's going on? I'm so confused... they said that I've been asleep for two years, and I had to practically fight my way past Roxas to get in here."_

_"Riku, that wasn't Roxas." Sora said, calming down and becoming serious. Much too serious for his usual easygoing demeanor. "That was Ventus, and he was guarding my room to help protect everyone in the castle."_

_"Why does he have to do that?"_

_"Because of what's happened to me. A lot has happened since you fell asleep. The reason my eyes are gold, and the reason my hair is black, is because of something that happened when we freed Ven's heart... I have a part of Xehanort's heart inside me... and it's taking over."_

_Sora's gold eyes were sad. His head was hung low in submission, as if he expected Riku to reject him. But no matter what Sora looked like, he was still Riku's best friend, and Riku would stay by his side._

_"I'm sorry, Sora...you must feel horrible going through that. Maybe I could try to help you channel it or suppress it."_

Riku woke up, the vision of Sora's (now gold) eyes staring at him gratefully imprinted in his head. He had fallen asleep in his compartment on the train.

The person to wake him up had been a timid second year Slytherin.

He quickly changed into his robes, then joined the throng of people getting off of the train.

**AN- yeah, the brunt of the chapter was part one of the big (sub) plot reveal. That is a reference to NewKidAye's Kingdom Hearts abridged series. I like them, and I advertise them shamelessly to everyone but my parents. Anyways, next is back to Roxas and part 2 of three chapters of revelations in the subplot. The ending to that comes soon... anyway, For all of you, PM me and I'll email you some pics I found (After extensive searching) of soranort. (your choice of soranort or Sora/xehanort)**

**the next subplot thing is a memory of a memory. the subplot itself is all memory, so in the subplot someone is remembering somethning. dont be confused by it!**

_**VERY IMPORTANT! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL AUGUST! I HAVE A THREE WEEK VACATION, A ONE-WEEK BREAK, THEN TWO WEEK BAND CAMP. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT (hopefully).**_


	9. i dot even know anymore whatever, dude

"_Roxas…"_

One eye opened, followed quickly by the other. Together they glared at the light that prevented the man's sleep- the curtains were open.

_I had that dream again… I thought I had gotten rid of those years ago._

He rolled over, yawning. He made quick work of waking and changing his clothes, before putting up his usual glamours.

The dream echoed in his mind, though…

_A scream- "Roxas!"_

_A pained cry, coming from himself…_

_A multitude of people surrounding him, screaming…_

"_Sora! Are you okay?"_

"_Sora?"_

"_SORA!"_

_The air around him vibrating with electricity, him lifting into the air, light surrounding him… until there was nothing, nothing but darkness._

He shivered, thinking of the dream. It seemed as though it was how someone died, how _he _died.

He shivered again, but continued moving. He had things to plan, places to be- he couldn't focus on dreams that seemed like the realities of long ago. He had to focus on the now. He had to focus on his future- on Britain's future.

Roxas sighed, it almost felt as though he could sense Sora's presence somewhere nearby- he had a nagging feeling that Sora would be someone he knew, if only vaguely.

He followed the now present Hermione to the Great Hall. He gave Namine a look though- a look that signified their need to talk.

Ron plopped down next to him, which disgusted Roxas- he knew Ron's eating habits, and he had always been fine with them before, but Roxas hated bad manners. Also, you know, Ron had betrayed him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked in between bites of food.

"Well… I'll tell you after dinner, Ron." He was going to test Ron, and if he failed, then Roxas would know for sure that what Axel and George had said was true- not that he didn't believe them, he needed proof for himself.

Hermione sent Ron a look of loathing- which both surprised and amused Roxas. It was good to know that Hermione's loyalty to him, but it was also kind of sad how easily she was turned against their other best friend.

As Dumbledore made his usual speech to the students, he looked Roxas in the eye- and Roxas felt the man attempt to enter his mind. He had learned to protect his (and Sora's) minds the hard way while they were attempting to resist the demon inside Sora, and he felt the man attempting to slink inside his mind. He allowed Dumbledore in, curious.

Since he knew the man was inside his head, he could sense the man's thoughts and intentions- they weren't pretty.

_Since he was getting suspicious, I had the twins tell him Ronald wants him for his money- a well planted false memory and compulsion works wonders!_

Dumbledore worked through his head, looking at the memories Roxas showed him of his summer- the usual mental and verbal abuse from the Dursleys, an occasional pot swung at his head, starvation- the usual, and the first few days of his time with Ventus.

Dumbledore rummaged around a bit more, left two spells, and pulled back.

Roxas immediately began to examine them- one was to ensure his hatred of Slytherins, the other a compulsion to be suspicious of Ron. He easily dismantled both of them, and questioned as to why Dumbledore would want him to be suspicious of Ron.

He say Dumbledore make eye contact with Ron, and quickly got Ron's attention on him instead, because he suspected that Dumbledore was attempting to plant a compulsion with Ron to has extreme greed- so as to keep him suspicious of Ron and have Ron fit the bill.

When they were dismissed, he dragged Ron and Hermione away to a secluded passage- a collapsed secret passage on the fourth floor.

"Ron, look me in the eye- I need to check something."

Ron met his eyes willingly, and he slipped into his friend's mind. Dumbledore had only managed to lay the foundation of the compulsion- greed. Not extreme greed, simply a bit more than a normal person has. He easily dismantled it, and carefully looked to see if Ron was actually just trying to get to his money. He wasn't.

"Ron. Dumbledore attempted to put a compulsion on you- to get you to be very greedy for my money so that we wouldn't be friends anymore because of it. I have no idea why, but that is the reason I needed to be able to look into your eyes- to break it."

"So… Dumbledore doesn't want us to be friends?" Ron asked.

"I assume so, though I don't know why."

"Well, I know that we will stay friends! We've been friends for four years, and it isn't gonna stop now!" Ron exclaimed, puffed up with indignation at Dumbledore.

"Wait… so Ron is still our friend?" Hermione asked, confused for a moment.

"Yeah. Dumbledore also apparently planted a fake memory of Ron in Fred and George's minds, as well as a compulsion to tell me. I don't understand why, but I suppose the old man has to have a reason for trying to break up my friendship with you."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows, Mione. Let's just go back to the common room… wait! You guys go on ahead, I have to talk with Luna…"

Roxas ran in the direction he had seen her white-blonde hair disappear in, and traipsed around until an arm reached out and dragged him into a spare empty classroom.

"Hmmm…. You've been looking for me." She stated.

"I have, yes." Roxas replied. "Tell me what you know about Sora."

Her eyes were amused. "The shooting star has fallen from the skies, he waits for a trigger, he needs something to help him accept that he has been held by death before. Maybe the thirteenth member can convince him somehow…"

After she finished her confusing statement, she backed out the doorway, leaving with an echoing giggle.

He needed to decipher what she meant.

**AN- Yes, I know it has been much longer than a couple of months, but this story is NOT abandoned! I have simply got a lot less free time now. I'm in the most advanced program my school has- meaning LOTS of homework. I write this as I am supposed to be making notes for a paper due soon on the use of firearms. Please know, my files of plans for this story are gone, so I am writing as I go now. Hope you like!**

**Also, I Dropped some HUGE hinted as to who Sora is this chapter. The first POV was him, though we don't know who he is yet.**


End file.
